Interludio: vivir a ratos
by Alice-aludd
Summary: drabble cleon (mención de Ada/Leon, Claire/Steve) /. Dónde hay una boda, hay un novio guapísimo, y hay una novia. Pero esta no es Claire. AU.
1. Interludio: vivir a ratos I

_(los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM. La historia es completamente mía)_

**una boda**

―¡Claire!

La peliroja se giró al llamado de la voz que mejor conocía, Leon, quien lentamente se acercaba a ella. Él chico usaba un esmoquin negro de tres piezas y un ramillete de rosa roja prendido de su saco, se había afeitado su fina barba de tres días, y Claire no pudo evitar pensar en cuán deliciosamente bien se veía. Lamentablemente, tendría que reprimir ese tipo de pensamientos sobre Leon porque, bueno, no era correcto que siguiera imaginándose situaciones amorosas entre ella y su recién casado mejor amigo.

―Leon, ten cuidado ―dijo Claire, luego le arreglo el moño del traje, le limpio una pelusa inexistente de su hombro, acomodo los gemelos de su camisa y por fin lo miro a los ojos ―. Recuerda que aún queda por delante la recepción y no debes de lucir desaliñado para las fotos.

―Qué propia ―bromeo él, con una sonrisa juguetona ―. Entonces, ¿de verdad tienes que irte? Porque juro que voy a necesitar a alguien para que controle los tiempos de entre bebida de tu hermano para que pueda dar el discurso de best man. Ambos sabemos que Jill no tendrá ni humor de mirarle.

Claire rió pues sabía cómo habían estado las cosas con su hermano, Jill y el embarazo. Por supuesto que ellos estuvieron muy emocionados al principio, pero después de seis meses de cambios hormonales el matrimonio de los futuros padres estaba de cabeza. Entonces, un pensamiento atacó la mente de Claire: en lugar de Ada, se vio a ella recorriendo la alfombra de la iglesia con un vestido de alta costura y unas zapatillas cubiertas de pedrería a juego, luego estaría en el altar junto a Leon diciendo el sí. Después, él la tomaría de la cintura y la atraería a su cuerpo, sus ojos estarían compartiendo alguna mirada intima para así fundir sus bocas en un tierno beso. Se imaginó a todos aplaudiendo ante tal muestra de amor; posteriormente, estarían en la recepción compartiendo su primer baile como marido y mujer y partiendo un pastel gigante de pan de almendra para su familia y amigos, allí también se habrían dado un beso muy ferviente, lleno de pasión para mostrar la necesidad que ambos tendrían. Al final de la noche estarían escapando de todo el mundo y se subirían al avión que los llevaría a Viena a su luna de miel. Porque Claire amaba Viena, pero sabía que era imposible ―una aberración―.

―¿Claire, te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió e hizo que su ensoñación se esfumara.

―Sí, sólo me quedé pensando en Chris y Jill ―Claire sonrió ―. Lo siento mucho, Leon, me hubiera encantado estar allí contigo y Ada en esté día, pero realmente tengo que volver a Marruecos.

Sin más, Leon se despidió con un abrazo un beso en la frente de ella, ambos se sonrieron y luego Claire se giró y al compás de las lagrimas que resbalaban de su rostro, se alejó de su mejor amigo, del que siempre había estado enamorada sin remedio.

* * *

Buena tarde para quién sea que lea. Esta historia pertenece a un trío de drabbles que voy a subir en los siguientes días, y está hecha para mi amiga forevah _Nicole Nivans (te lo debía, Nics). _Creo que este y los otros dos drabbles voy a publicar será lo único de Residen Evil que vaya a escribir por ahora, además de un OS con Billy y Rebecca que tengo pendiente. So...

Por lo pronto es todo, disfruten del escrito, si hay alguna sugerencia o queja permitanme saber.

/. PD: sé que el drabble máximo es de 500 palabras y éste tiene 508, por lo que a quién le importa, sólo lean.


	2. Interludio: vivir a ratos II

_(Disclaimer applied)_

**la no-cita.**

―Gracias por la cita.

―Fue un placer, Steve ―dijo Claire, aunque no fue tanto como una cita para ella, pero la verdad es que la había pasado bastante bien con él. Habían ido a un bar ubicado en el centro de la ciudad en el que algunas noches se habría una competencia de Karaoke para aficionados disfrazados de leyendas del rock o pop, y que al final del show, todo el público votaba por su favorito ―, sobre todo cuando el Syd Barrett con tendencias country me guiñó un ojo después de que cantara Shine on You Crazy Diamond.

Steve soltó una carcajada y dijo: ―Sí, creo que, si el presentador no lo hubiera apresurado habría venido directamente a ti y te habría invitado una copa.

Ambos rieron ésta vez, rememorando como el doble del cantante de Pink Floyd había estado coqueteando con la peliroja. Luego, un incomodo silencio los cubrió, haciendo que se adentraran en una batalla de miradas donde la de él decía mucho y la de ella decía nada.

Un gélido viento los azotó, causando que unos mechones de la coleta de Claire se zafaran de su liga y cayeran justo en una parte de su rostro cubriéndolo. Ella alzó de inmediato su mano para apartarlos, pero la cálida mano de su cita se le adelanto tomando las suaves hebras entre sus dedos, primero acariciándolos y posteriormente atorándolos detrás su oído derecho. Claire sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Steve, Rebecca le había advertido y ella no hizo mucho caso pues le parecía absurdo. Pero ahora mismo, la situación no se le antojaba nada más que peligrosa.

―Claire… ―susurró Steve, acercándose a ella y tomando uno de sus brazos. La chica sintió como el pánico creció dentro de su cuerpo y trato suavemente de soltarse del firme agarre, pero le fue imposible porque está misma no se lo permitió.

―Steve, no… ―_tranquila,_ se dijo, _no te alteres y tómalo con calma_.

No obstante, su control se fue en el momento que las manos del chico la reafirmaron con más fuerza de la requerida y trato de besarla a la fuerza. Aunque, como si se tratara un milagro divino, la voz de Leon, sonando más profunda de lo normal interrumpió el acometido de Steve.

―Creo que todos entendemos lo que un _no_ significa, ¿cierto, Burnside? ― soltó el rubio, y de inmediato se acercó a ellos con la mirada llena de irritación ―. Suéltala ahora mismo y discúlpate.

Steve soltó a Claire, quien ipso facto se alejó de él, y con ojos un tanto abochornados susurró un lo siento. La pelirroja asintió, pero le ordenó de manera educada que se marchara. Y así lo hizo, dejándola a ella y al chico Kennedy en un embarazoso silencio.

Sin más por hacer, ella suspiró y le indicó a su amigo ― él que hacía exactamente dos años que no veía― que la siguiera dentro.

_Vaya forma de volver a vernos, Leon, _pensó Claire.

* * *

'sup, pals. Ahora les traigo un texto de 473 palabras, o sea un drabble legal jaja. Espero que les guste y que no noten la manera en que los clichés entraron como huracanes a la historia. Todo es por ti, Nicole-Lara-Nivans de apellido desconocido del chico que ya tú sabes.

Anyway, mi alterego les ordena que lean y ya.

Pasen una buena tarde, saludos.


	3. Interludio: vivir a ratos III

_(Disclaimer applied)_

**La no-confesión**

―¿Te gustaría un café? ―ofreció Claire, mientras ella y Leon entraban al apartamento y se despojaban de sus chaquetas. Leon aceptó y ambos chicos se instalaron en la cocina. Sólo el ruido de la cafetera los salvaba del silencio incomodo, _aunque no tanto, se dijo _Claire pues hasta con el menos filoso cuchillo de mantequilla se pudo haber cortado la tención (lamentablemente no sexual) que residió en la habitación. ―Entonces… ¿Y Ada?

Por primera vez, Leon la miró realmente y se burló desganadamente del cometario de Claire, luego suspiró y dijo: ―Han pasado dos años desde que nos vimos por última vez y lo primero que preguntas es por Ada. Dios, Claire…

―Bueno, no fui yo la que cortó la comunicación con su mejor amigo ―contraatacó ella, aunque sabía que era una vil mentira puesto que en realidad hizo lo todo contrario.

Después de una noche en la que recibió una llamada de Leon desde un chalet en París diciéndole lo maravilloso que su luna de miel estaba yendo y de cómo un sentimiento totalmente nuevo para él lo hubo embargado cuando vio a su esposa ayudando a un pequeño que tropezó con una acera en su triciclo, Claire tuvo suficiente de su corazón rompiéndose otro poco y decidió que lo mejor era distanciarse por completo de él. Rebecca y Jill, en cualquier oportunidad que tenían, le recordaron que era una tota por no haberse confesado con Leon sobre sus sentimientos, pero ella sabía que sería una causa perdida, pues él siempre le había dicho que Ada era su verdadero amor. Y como buena mejor amiga, Claire puso su felicidad por debajo de la de él.

―Te juro que eres una mentirosa ―dijo Leon, quién de repente, sin que ella lo notara, se le acercó y la atrapó con sus brazos entre la pared y su cuerpo masculino ―. Te juro que eres la mujer más tonta del mundo, la más patosa, la más extraña y única que jamás he conocido. La más perfecta.

Claire lo miró sin entender; entre la calidez de que emanaba del cuerpo de Leon y todas esas palabras sin sentido, estaba más allá de confundida. Su cuerpo hormigueaba por todos lados y se sentía mareada. Entonces comenzó a hiperventilar, se sentía caliente y, Dios, incluso los dedos de los pies se le arquearon, _así como cuando tienes un orgasmo, _se dijo así misma.

―L-ee-on ―tartamudeó ―, ¡¿qué-qué mierda estás diciendo?!

―Claire, silencio ―ordenó él, entonces se acercó aún más y la rodeó por completo en un muy apretado y caliente abrazo, su aliento amentado rosando en su oído. Claire tragó, pero para colmo, ni siquiera tenía la suficiente saliva para eso ―. Deberías de reconsiderar lo que le cuentas a Sherry, estando ebria puede ser una gran fuente de información.

―Esa pequeña bruja ―susurró ella, y juró por cada uno de los dioses griegos que de Sherry Birkin ésta vez no aceptaría sonrisitas ni ningún tipo de repostería que dijera "Sorry Not Sorry" para enmendar una metida de pata.

Unos cálidos labios interrumpieron su venganza al estilo Quinta Inquisición apoderándose de los de ella. Todo en ese momento se detuvo por arte de magia: no escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj, pareció que los vecinos que tenían karaoke night a un lado se hubieran mudado de repente y el sonido de la cafetera anunciando que la bebida estaba lista pasó desapercibido por ambos chicos. Sin querer, Claire se separó de Leon haciendo que sus miradas chocaran y dijeran lo que en años de amistad y veinticuatro meses de matrimonio no logrado no se dijeron. Entonces siguieron besándose para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido porque ambos sabían que las palabras ya no hacían falta ―por ahora―.

* * *

What up! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJA. Lo siento, es que algunas veces me entra la desesperación y me río alocadamente. Bueno, chicas, chicos, aquí está finalmente el ultimo drabble. Siento haberme tardado, estaba enferma (¿Quién se enferma en verano?), con dolor de cabeza y moco, por lo que no podía ni escribir bien.

Nics, espero que te guste el final porque fue lo mejor que pude hacer para que quedara feliz jaja. Confieso que le confesé a Nicole que iba a poner un final triste, pero ella no me lo permitió porque me amenazó con envenenarme el jugo con cianuro (?. So, espero que les guste mucho porque me excedí como con ciento y cacho de palabras más,

Sin más, me despido. Pasen buena noche.


End file.
